Can I Watch Fireworks with You?
by Iefe06
Summary: Musim panas akan berakhir dan hal itu paling dinantikan oleh Claire, tapi dia juga menantikan hari dimana dia bisa melihat kembang api bersama orang yang dia sukai sebelum musim panas usai (One-shoot/Bad Summary/Pair : GrayxClaire)


Musim panas akan berganti musim gugur untuk beberapa hari lagi dan untuk petani wanita muda ini, musim gugur adalah hal yang paling dia nantikan karena dia bisa memperoleh banyak uang dari hasil-hasil hutannya.

Tapi dibalik penantian penggantian musim dari petani bernama Claire itu, dia juga menantikan hari dimana bisa melihat pemandangan yang indah di langit yang penuh dengan sebuah percikan api yang berwarna-warni bersama seseorang yang dia sukai.

.

.

**Can I Watch Fireworks with You?**

**Disclaimber : Harvest Moon own to Natsume**

**Warning : Typo yang bertebaran dan karakter yang OOC. Fanfic ini one-shoot**

**Genre : Romance, slightly-Humor**

**.**

**.**

"Akh, panasnya..." Claire yang sedang mengambil hasil kebunnya merasa kepanasan dan sesekali, dia mengibaskan tangannya untuk membuat angin kecil agar dia tidak begitu kepanasan.

"Semestinya, aku meminta bantuan dari _Harvest Sprites_," ungkap Claire yang merasa menyesal karena dia terlalu niat menanam banyak sayur dan buah dan tidak meminta bantuan kepada para kurcaci yang tinggal di belakang gereja itu.

Claire pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan sehabis ini, dia harus mengurusi para ternaknya.

Pekerjaan petani emang berat tapi itu sudah merupakan tugasnya.

~...~

Setelah dia selesai bekerja, dia harus pergi ke _Blacksmith_ untuk mengambil palu miliknya yang sedang dibetulkan oleh Saibara.

Ngomong-ngomong, ada Gray nggak, ya? pikir Claire sambil membayangkan pria yang dia sukai itu.

Dia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan wajahnya menjadi sedikit merona merah. Kenapa aku harus membayangkan orang itu?! Ayolah, Claire! Dia tidak menyukaimu, tapi dia menyukai Mary, pikir Claire sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia langsung berjalan ke _Blacksmith_ dengan angkuh dan satu tujuan kesana yaitu mengambil palunya.

Sesampainya di depan _Blacksmith_, Claire langsung masuk ke dalam dan langsung disambut oleh Saibara, "Selamat siang, Claire. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Claire.

"Selamat siang juga, tuan Saibara. Aku kesini ingin mengambil palu milikku," jawab Claire sambil tersenyum ramah kepada Saibara.

"Oh ya, tunggu sebentar!" Saibara langsung mencari-cari palu milik Claire dan Claire bertemu mata dengan mata seorang pria yang selalu mengenakan topi itu, "Hai, Gray!" sapa Claire, ceria.

"Hai juga..." balas Gray sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan topi dan Claire hanya tertawa geli melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba, Saibara langsung berdeham kepada Claire, "Ini palu milikmu," ujar Saibara sambil memberi Claire sebuah palu.

"Terima kasih banyak, tuan Saibara!" balas Claire dengan girang dan mengambil palunya, "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu karena aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

Saibara hanya mengangguk dan ketika Claire ingin keluar dari _Blacksmith_, Gray mencegah Claire dengan memegang lengan kiri Claire, "Claire, apa besok kau sibuk?" tanya Gray sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan mantap.

"Ti, tidak, ada apa emangnya?" tanya Claire dengan kalap karena lengannya dipegang oleh orang dia sukai.

"Kalau begitu, kita bertemu di pantai jam 6 sore," jawab Gray dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

Claire langsung membatu dan dia mengangguk kecil, "O, oke... Tapi tolong lepaskan lenganku..."

Gray langsung melepaskan lengan Claire dengan salah tingkah dan wajahnya sudah merah padam, "Sampai bertemu besok di pantai."

Wanita berambut pirang itu mengangguk kecil dan berusaha tidak membuat wajahnya merona merah tapi keinginan dan kenyataan emang susah untuk toleransi karena buktinya, wajahnya sudah merah padam seperti tomat.

Setelah Claire keluar dari _Blacksmith_, "Gray, kau menyukai Claire, ya?" tanya sang kakek yang melihat cucunya sudah seperti tomat.

"Tidak, kok! Aku hanya mengajaknya karena tidak ada teman," jawab Gray sebisa mungkin.

"Kau emang pemalu dari dulu," sindir Saibara, datar.

"Kakek!"

~...~

"Huft... Akhirnya, selesai juga..." gumam Claire sambil duduk di salah satu kursi dengan helaan nafas lelah.

Claire menutup matanya untuk merilekskan tubuhnya yang digunakan untuk bekerja seharian dan ketika dia membuka mata, dia langsung tertuju ke kalander yang letaknya di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Hm... Kenapa Gray mengajakku ke pantai, ya? Emang, besok ada apa?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri dan dia pun berjalan ke kalender untuk memeriksa kalender.

Ketika dia melihat kalender, ekspresinya yang dari penasaran langsung shock.

Besok adalah Summer 24 yang berarti ada festival kembang api.

"Jangan bilang..."

Claire langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. "Gimana, nih? Gimana, nih?" Claire langsung frustasi dan detak jantungnya langsung kencang sekali.

Yang ada di pikiran Claire adalah Gray mengajaknya kencan di Festival Kembang Api yang jatuh besok.

Ini adalah harapannya dari dulu.

~...~

Keesokan harinya dan sebelum jam 6 sore, Claire sedang berjalan menuju pantai dengan perasaan bimbang.

Pergi atau tidak? Pergi atau tidak? Pergi atau ti- Akh! Ini cukup membuatku frustasi, geram Claire dalam hati yang rasanya ingin _head bang_ tapi dia mengurung niatnya karena dia tidak mau dahinya menjadi merah ketika bertemu Gray nanti.

Akhirnya, dia sampai di pantai dan mencari-cari yang mengajaknya kesini. Claire merasa salah tingkah karena banyak sekali yang datang berduaan.

Romantisnya.. Astaga, Claire! Jangan mulai lagi!

Dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan fokus untuk mencari orang itu.

"Hei, _blonde_!" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan dan ternyata itu adalah Gray.

Claire langsung menghampiri Gray yang sudah duduk di ujung _dock_ yang sepertinya sengaja sudah disiapkan oleh Gray untuknya.

"Maaf, aku telah membuatmu menunggu," kata Claire dengan merasa bersalah dan duduk di sebelah Gray.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga belum lama disini," balas Gray, datar.

"Oh begitu..." Claire hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya dan memandangi langit yang mulai larut, "Belum mulai, ya?"

"Sebentar lagi."

Pas sekali, suara meluncurnya kembang api mulai terdengar dan mereka berdua langsung memandangi langit yang sudah dihiasi oleh bunga api yang bermacam-macam warna.

"Indahnya..." gumam Claire tanpa sadar dan tersenyum kecil.

"Hm." Gray mengangguk setuju dengan gumaman Claire.

Di sela-sela mereka menikmati kembang api, "Ano, Gray.."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau mengajakku menonton kembang api bersamamu?"

Degup jantung Gray langsung berdetak dengan kencang, "Ka, karena kau orang yang pantas kuajak untuk menjauh dari pekerjaan dari pria tua itu."

Claire menghela nafas, "Kau semestinya tidak boleh berkata seperti itu walaupun dia terlalu keras kepadamu tapi dia tetaplah kakekmu."

"Kau benar... Terima kasih untuk nasehatnya.." Tanpa disadari, Gray tersenyum kecil dan menggenggam tangan Claire.

"Sa, sama-sama." Rasanya Claire ingin meledak karena tangannya digenggam oleh Gray dan dia pun hanya bisa menikmati rasa kehangatan dari tangan Gray.

Tanpa sadar, Claire menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Gray sambil menikmati kembang api yang masih menyala.

"Aku kira kau menyukai Mary..." gumam Claire tanpa sadar dan Gray yang mendengarnya langsung terbelak.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, kok! Aku dan dia hanya sekadar teman!" balas Gray dengan cepat, tapi dia telat karena Claire tertidur di sampingnya.

Gray hanya menghela nafas dan mengelus rambut Claire yang panjang, "Aku hanya menyukaimu dan aku berharap kita bisa seperti ini terus."

Setelah itu dia mencium pucuk kepala Claire yang tertidur dan menikmati malam itu dengan kembang api yang menghiaskan langit-langit malam serta bintang-bintang sebagai hiasan tambahan.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Time**

**Author : saya malah buat fanfic fandom lain... Lagian, ini fanfic permintaan dari teman saya yang sudah Gray di MFoMT... **

**Woi, gua udah buatin fanfic buat lu, nih! Sori, romance-nya kurang, mak :v**

**Oke, itu saja! Seperti biasa...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Read and Review?**


End file.
